Charlie Winchester
by PeaGreenJellyBean
Summary: ok, this is my first fan fic so please be gentle, and please review i really need to know what you think : and yes its a supernatural sister story, i know what your thinking great the boys have another sister how original, you never no you might like it
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one**_

"Charlie, get up…you're going to be late" an annoyed and slightly angered voice said while banging on my door.

I stirred; rolling over then glanced at my alarm clock bleary eyed

"Charlie… did you hear me?" the voice said again, this time waiting for an answer.

I screwed my face up at the thought of having to get up, when I was nice and warm in my bed.

"Yeah…Yeah coming" I replied in a tired morning voice.

I woke to this nearly every morning. The names Charlie Winchester that's right I'm a Winchester and little sister to both Dean and Sam Winchester… but more on that later.

I'm 16 years old, live with my brothers and yes I'm also a kick ass supernatural hunter, after all I did learn from the best.

Anyway leads on Dad and the demon have been slowly been getting less and less lately, so we recently settled down and rented a house for the short term, all Sam's idea of course, he wants me to get a good education and have a somewhat normal life.

I couldn't argue with a normal life, I mean I love hunting, but lately with dad going missing it's become more of an obsession for my brothers making them more reckless…I guess I'm just worried about them.

Ok so a little more about me, I have long fair-hair and a pale complexion, a thin fit figure about 5'5" inches tall and dad tells me I have beautiful blue eyes like mom, my friends tell me I have the ability of turning heads with my looks, I try not to take to much notice, getting attention can sometimes become a problem with over-protective brothers, but that never stops me from going out and having a good time, even if that means breaking a rule…or two.

I finally rolled out of bed and stumbled down stairs, Dean was sitting shirtless on the couch flipping channels… I could never understand why it was so hard for Dean to put a shirt on in the morning; I just put it down to him being so obsessed with himself, I wandered into the kitchen rubbing my eyes while Sam rushed around making breakfast

"There you are, your going to be late for school again!" Sam stated.

"Here I am." I said sarcastically

"You haven't even had breakfast yet." He nagged

I ignored him and went and got a cookie from the jar, then looked back at Sam taking a bite of my cookie while noticing the unamused look that occupied my brother's face.

I smiled at him innocently then glanced swiftly at my cookie before saying with a mouth full

"Breakfast"

Sam shook his head trying to be serious, but he couldn't help the little smile that crept across his face. I then grabbed my book bag from the table and headed for the door.

"See you guys later" I said walking to the door

Sam followed me out of the kitchen

"Aren't you forgetting something" he said with a smile.

I looked at him nervously, it wasn't like I had something to hide, do I ?

Then he held up my lunch and a wash of relief came across my face, phew for a second there I thought I was busted.

"Have a good day at school" Sam said handing me my lunch.

I gave Sam a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Sammy"

"Yeah and Charlie… stay out of trouble today okay?" Dean joined in from the couch

Pfft… what was he talking about I never get into trouble…wait…umm…I…ok yeah maybe a little but its never my fault…well anyway.

I smiled and replied with "I'll try" I new this would have them thinking all day about what I was getting up to or who I was hurting… Oh brothers… you gotta love em'

Lets hope today is better than yesterday, I thought to myself as I stepped off the porch and started walking to meet with my best friend Jade.

Jades the only one who understands me and has stuck by me for the past month or two, she doesn't question me when we have to leave suddenly, although I no she must have a thousand questions.

We finally got to the school gates and stood there looking in dreading what was inside, I could handle demons and ghost but school was a whole other story.

"Here we go again" I said bored

"Yep… see you at lunch Charlie." She said starting to walk away

"Oh hey… Jade if Rick the prick bothers you today let me know. Okay?"

Jade turned and smiled at the name I had given Rick.

"Yep" she said and kept walking

See Rick is this stupid jerk who thinks his so cool all because his captain of the wrestling team, and he's had his eye on Jade for awhile. He's one of those guys that see something they like and if they don't get it, they'll make your life hell.

I only found out yesterday that he had been threatening Jade and it took an hour to get it out of her.

I'm Charlie Winchester no one was gonna push my friend around, beside I fight demons so how bad could this guy be.

I sat in a daze through class until lunch, Jade was late to lunch which was unusual; she looked like she had been crying. She gingerly sat down at the table sobbing a little.

"Oh my god that jerk threatened you again didn't he" I was fuming

"Yeah and… he" she said very softly trailing off

"Jade what happened what did he do?" I said with concern in my voice.

Jade looked around to make sure nobody was watching then she raised her top a little revealing a large bruise on her stomach.

"He did that to you, are you ok?" I asked shocked

"Yeah I'm ok" she responded

"Don't worry Jade I'm gonna sort this loser out" I reassured her

"No Charlie…you cant he'll hurt you to, please promise me you will leave it alone"

"Are you kidding me, I'm not letting him get away with this." I ranted

"Charlie please" she pleaded

"Ok...ok I'll try" I lied I know I shouldn't have but I couldn't let my friend take a beating for nothing.

"O…k" she said not entirely convinced.

"I'm gonna head home early ok… please Charlie remember what I said" she advised me as she got up

"Ok, I'll come past tonight on my away home and see how you're doing"

"Ok see ya later" and she went home

My last few periods went so slow I thought they were never going to end. When the bell rang I couldn't get out of there fast enough. On the way out I seen Rick and couldn't help myself, so I confronted him, probably not my best idea.

"Hey Rick, you stupid jerk" I shouted walking up to him.

He turned around angry.

"Excuse me" he glared at me

"You heard me, leave Jade alone understand!" I yelled in his face

I was so mad and angry I didn't see his three buddies come up behind me, Rick started laughing and they grabbed hold of me.

Ok I was so not ready for that.

"Let go of me." I struggled

Rick stepped closer to me right in my face. Urgh…he made me so mad, the fact that he breath stunk didn't help.

"Big mistake missy" he whispered in my ear.

I turned my head not looking at him, still struggling to break free; I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of winning. I kicked out at him desperately trying to get out of there grasp.

He pulled out a pocket knife and I new I had to get out and get out now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: omg thanks so much to the people to reviewed it mean so so much...I dont know if I've said this but I'm really new that this and was so worried no one would like it, and another thing...I feel like its slow and when slow it can get boring so if you guys have any ideas on what should happen or what you might like to see happen to Charlie or if there is anything I shouldnt do please let me know because I have this problem where I state the obvious, so dont be shy let me have it ...lol , just let me no coz I dont want you guys to get bored, thanks again please keep reviewing it only makes me want to write more.**

He flipped the blade out, and I immediately tried backing up, he stepped in bringing the blade right up to my throat. '_Where's my back up when I need them.'_ He mildly ran the blade across my throat just hard enough not to pierce the skin. All while right in my face smiling at me.

"Let me go your Jerk" I spat in his face.

"Oh why we were just getting to know each other." He said looking me up and down.

I waited for the right moment '_NOW' _I kicked him between the legs and he fell to the ground dropping the knife, then I stood on one of the guys feet behind me and used all my force to break free.

Rick grabbed my foot just as I started to run, I fell to the ground and hit head, I kicked him in the chest and started running again.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH, YOU'RE GONNA REGRET THAT" he yelled

I quickly glance back to see Rick still on the ground with his buddies around him. I kept running until I reached Jade's house, she could tell something was wrong when she opened the door to me panting like crazy with bruised wrists from where they held me, a cut above my eye and my favourite jeans with a rip in them.

"Oh my god, Charlie what happen to you?" she asked with a shock expression on her face.

"I…I…Rick…and then…let…me…in" I said between breaths still gasping for air after running the whole way.

"Yeah, oh god sorry come in and I'll clean you up and you can tell me what happened" she told me, I didn't really have any other option, see Jade lives four house down from mine and if I told Sam and Dean what happened I would never here the end of it and I would probably be grounded until the end of time.

Jade and I were in the bathroom, while she cleaned my cut up and tried to make it look invisible failing miserably I made a suggestion.

"Have you got any foundation we could try covering it up with." I asked with a smile.

"Chaz how do you always manage to get yourself into things like this." Jade said looking through her makeup bag.

"I don't know, I'm just lucky I guess." I said sarcastically, cringing while she rubbed disinfectant on my injury.

"Urgh, take it easy." I said in pain

"Don't be such a big baby" she laughed

"Anyway as I was saying, I confronted Rick after school, I know your going to be mad but he was just there on his own, and then his buddies came from behind and caught me off guard, I could have taken them but Rick cheated and took out his knife so I tried to get out of there as fast as I could, and now I'm here." I spoke in a very fast tone finishing with a nervous laugh.

Jade and I had been talking for hours and I didn't realise how late it had gotten, it had just gone seven when I awkwardly tried to sneak into the house, I honestly don't know why I bothered, it never worked before but I tried anyway.

I got in and started to tiptoe up stairs when I heard my brother.

"Charlie Rose Winchester where the hell have you been?" Dean roared, oh man I was a goner, he just had to use my middle name.

I cringed when he addressed me this way slowly turning around thinking of what to say, I quickly brushed my fringe to one side in attempt to cover my cut.

"Oh hey guys, I was at Jade's and now I have to go…umm…do my homework, ok see ya" I said turning to bolt up the stairs.

"Not so fast" Dean said with Sam there by his side arms folded across his chest. I hate it when they gang up on me.

I turned around trying to use my innocents to get out of this one.

"Yes Dean" I said in my sweetest voice

"Oh Charlie don't even try it, how hard is it to come home first she only lives four houses down or give us a call, you need to start thinking Charlie, use your brain." He lectured.

He sounded so much like Dad; it made me miss him more, I was too tired to fight so I gave in.

"Yes sir" I said in a soft voice, then retreat up stairs to my quite place my room, I picked up my guitar and started playing just playing random riffs, I love my guitar kinda like Deans love for the impala. I really want music career but I have already had this fight with the Dad and Dean, Sam only understood because he wanted to leave to. I got so wrapped up it what I was playing I didn't notice Sam leaning against the door frame watching me, god I must have looked like an idiot pulling all my famous rock star guitar moves. I looked up and stopped instantly. I stared at him waiting for him to speak.

"So this is your homework?" he asked sarcastically

"Oh don't start now Sam, I'm not in the mood for another lecture, so save it." I said with frustration while gently placing my guitar down on its stand. Oops I shouldn't have said that now his going to go all mom on me and ask what wrong.

"Hey what's with your attitude did something happen at school today?" he asked stepping into my room. I didn't need this now. So I busied myself with something's on my desk, facing my cut eye after from him.

"Charlie, what happened??" he said again after not getting an answer.

"Nothing I'm just tired and I really miss dad that's all." I quietly said, which was all true I couldn't wait to see Dad again, the only thing I left out was what happened today.

He patted the space next to him for me to come and sit on my bed, it would have look suss if I didn't go a sit, so I walked over to sit next to him.

As I walked closer he must have notice my eye, damn it I knew I shouldn't have gotten to closer I cursed at myself under my breath, Sam got up and come towards me with a questioning look on his face, I cringed awaiting his reaction.

"Charlie, what happened to your eye?" he ask calmly


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: ok here's the next bit, I hope you like it, thanks again for your ideas and your reviews they really help, it honestly makes me wanna update all the time, please dont be shy if you wanna see something happen to Charlie and the boys just let me know, I like to know what you like so you dont get bored, I have some good trouble coming up for Charlie, so stay tuned and yeah hope you like, please dont forget to review, ok awesome, I will let you read now. :)**

Ok now for an answer, if he new I was in another fight he would tell Dean then Dean would yell at me, shit would hit the fan and yet again we would all be fighting, so I went with this

"Oh that, it's nothing I just fell over today, on my way to class" I said trying to sound convincing while casually pulling my sleeves down to hide my wrists.

"Hmm… ok." He said, still not sounding hundred percent certain about my answer looking at me intently, ok so time to change the subject.

"I'm starving, so what'd we have for dinner?" I asked rubbing my tummy feeling a little hungry

"Well… that's a surprise, I'll go heat some up for you, I'll be back in a bit." He smiled.

When he left I crashed on my bed, that was way to close, why do brothers have to be so protective…I mean I'm a big girl I can look after myself.

Speaking of protection where was dad, I really miss him.

Well I must have been tired cause just thinking put me straight to sleep.

_**General Point Of View**_

Sam came back up stairs about ten minutes later with a plate of food.

"Here you go Charlie" he said lowering his voice towards the end when he looked across his sister's room to see her cruelled up in a little ball on her bed.

He put the food down on her desk and made his way over and sat on the edge of her bed. He had never really looked at his sister long enough to see how grown up she had actually become; it was always hard to get her to stay still.

Sam gently placed her legs under the covers and pulled them up over her shoulders and while tucking her arms in he found the bruises that occupied her wrists, he almost gasped when he saw them, he looked at his baby sister sleeping, with worry in his eyes, _what_ _has she gotten herself into now_, he thought taking another look at her before he went back down stairs.

Probably to go tell Dean of his discovery…

Dean was on the couch with the laptop on his lap and John's journal in hand, he was definitely concentrating on something, he had that I'm in thinking mode look plastid on his face.

Sam sat on the couch next to Dean also with his thinking face on, of how and what exactly he was going to tell Dean.

"Hey Dean, did Charlie seem a bit weird tonight" Sam asked seriously

Dean looked up at Sam, and let out a small laugh.

"What you mean weirder than usual." He smirked

"I'm serious Dean, don't you think she was a bit jumpy"

"I don't know Sammy, why… what's going on" Dean asked

"Well, when I went in there to ask her if she was hungry, I noticed a cut above her eye and when I asked her about it, she said she fell over." Sam wasn't finished but Dean cut in

"Dude that's just her, she's always being clumsy" he said

"Yeah that's what I thought…but when I came back with some food she was asleep so I tucked her in and found bruises Dean on her wrists, like somone had grabbed her, hard enough to leave bruises" Sam finished

Dean became more serious

"So you think she's been fighting again." He asked

"Maybe, but this time I think she's on the receiving end." Sam said concerned

"What nah not Charlie, I put her in training every Saturday, plus she's a Winchester" Dean said not wanting to believe that his sister was the one that got bullied

"Dean come on, she's been slacking so much, ever since dads disappearance things are really getting to her."

"Yeah… I better have a talk to her about it tomorrow during our training session"

"Are you sure thats wise?" Sam said with a grin knowing full well that they did boxing first so Dean and Charlie would probably get into a fight.

"Yeah piece of cake" he smiled confidently then looked away give an expression of second thoughts.

"Just don't make her angry" Sam said amused

"So what the news on dad anyway, picked anything up yet." Sam asked

"Nah nothing new, but I think I found a new job for you at Charlies school, that way you can keep an eye on her, problem solved." he said quiet proud of himself giving Sam a smile.

**A/N: so I hope you liked it, please review it means a lot not only that it helps, get more ideas out. thanks again to the people reading and reviewing**


	4. Chapter 4

_**authors note: first off I would like to say thanks again to everyone who reviewed and had a few suggestion, just to let you know im planning to put hunting in there, everything is just taking a long time to get out, but im working on so stick with me and please keep up the reviews umm...yeah and i hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks again.**__**

* * *

**__**Charlie Point Of View **_

The next morning I woke up to Dean coming in at 5:30, yes 5:30 in the fricken morning, I desperately clung to my cover as Dean pulled them off of me and dumped them on the floor, then went over to my window and let the early morning light in.

"Rise and shine…get up down stairs in five, move!" he said in his solider voice then left my room.

_Oh he was dreaming if he thought I was getting up now_, I thought while putting my pillow over my head and dozing back off to sleep only to be woken up again by Dean half an hour later.

He was back in my room telling me something, I couldn't really make it out, I was still practically asleep.

Well before I had the chance to respond he grabbed my ankles and dragged me off my bed. I landed with a thud, I know because I felt it. This woke me right up. I rubbed my eyes and looked up at Dean to see him smiling, then motion like he was dusting off his hands.

"See told you I would get you up." He smirked

"Told you I would get you up" I mimicked him in a smart ass tone.

"You are so unbalanced." I said as he gave me his hand to help me up.

"Gee… good morning to you too chaz, I'm fine thinks for asking." He added sarcastically

I mumbled under my breath at him.

"I'm sorry what'd you say, you want to start training now, wow what a good idea." He said mockingly.

He left the room so I could change.

"Poo head!" I called him as he left, what it was all I could think of, I always had to have the last word in my family, it just made me feel like I won.

Anyway I changed into some shorts and a t-shirt then moved into the bathroom to check out my eye, I walked up to the basin.

"Yep purple, great" I said to no one in particular, then glanced behind me in the mirror to see Sam standing in the background.

"That looks painful." He said sincerely

"It's fine." I replied still tired and a little agitated.

"Dean's waiting with the gloves downstairs, do you want me to help you patch that up before you go."

"Nah its ok, I don't wanna keep princess waiting any longer" I smirked and Sam and I had a little laugh before we heard Dean at the bottom of the stairs.

"Charlie, come on hurry up, the longer you make me wait the longer the training." He shouted up the stairs.

I raced down stairs and stood in front of Dean giving him a solute, he just gave me a sceptical look.

"What ar…" before he could finish I poked him in the gut grabbed my gloves and ran down the hall and outside then put my gloves on waiting for Dean.

Dean came out with his gloves on and walked over to me staring at my eye like it was a black hole or something, when he finally spoke I kinda wish he didn't.

"So Sam said you took a fall, looks nasty" he said

I took a jab and he blocked it, we started circle before I answered.

"Its fine" I said trying to sound believable, he was gonna pick me to pieces until he got the truth, maybe I should fess up now and take the punishment, but there's still a possible chance I could get away with it.

He took a swing and I ducked it.

"What really happened." He said taking another swing I wasn't concentrating I was still wrapped up in what he just said, his punch stopped just before it connected with my face.

"Concentrate" he said with a slight tone of annoyance

Why was it so hard for him to believe I just fell over, I was trying no to get edgy, and he was really pushing it. I threw an awesome punch which got him on his left side, he stepped back a little shocked.

"So are you going to tell me?" he asked

I came at him with a few fast punches but he managed to block them.

"What!" I exclaimed getting angry that he wasn't going to leave this alone, still swinging my fists at him.

"What really happened?" he asked again, trying to block my incoming punches.

"Nothing happened I just fell over it happens, god!" I practically yelled

"You're trying to tell me, you got that gash on your head from falling over, sorry I'm not buying it." He said disbelievingly

"Yes…that's what happened, why is that so hard for you to believe?" I said

Dean ripped his gloves off becoming angry with me for lying, I sort of looked at him wondering what he was gonna do, he had gotten really livid, I stepped back awaiting his next move, he stepped towards me and grabbed my forearm then pulled my glove off, revealing the plum fingerprint bruises that wrapped my wrist.

"THIS IS WHY." He yelled tightening his grip, shaking my wrist to emphasize his point.

I looked at him in shock totally speechless, how the hell did he no, one person came to mind _SAM!!! _

"Let go your hurting me." I screeched

Sam had heard all the yelling and came out to make sure we hadn't killed each other.

"What's going on?" Sam asked looking from me to Dean to my wrist. Dean thrust my arm away and gave me the I want some answers look; I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"Charlie was just about to tell me what really happened yesterday." he said watching me

Sam looked from Dean to me, waiting for my answer.

"Waiting." Sam said also now expecting an answer.

_Oh, come on, what is this pick on Charlie day_.

I tired to coax myself, _just tell them, just tell them, your gonna get punished anyway._

"I got into a fight." I said stating the obvious, staring down still afraid to look at them, Dean especially.

"Well… that's nothing new, I'm guessing you lost." Dean said starting to calm down a little.

"It wasn't like that Rick cheated" rushed out of my mouth.

"I could have taken him Dean, but his buddies came from behind, I didn't back down and I did everything you and dad tort me, then he pulled out his knife, I so I got out of there as fast as I could." I finished taking a deep breath

There was a slight pause before Dean responded.

"I'm gonna go see Rick." He said in a composed tone which worried me, I could tell he was planning something.

"No..." I blurted out.

"I mean its ok, I handled it, I wont have anymore problems with him." Finding it hard to believe what I just said.

"Yeah right, I've heard that one before." Dean said while shaking his head and looking away unconvinced

"What is wrong with you, I'm not a little kid anymore Dean, I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself." My voice rising again.

"No you can't." he said in an equally loud tone.

"Yes I can, stop trying to be dad, coz he…" stopping before correcting myself.

"You're not him." I screamed back, who does he think he is, I had enough, I forcefully pushed past Sam and Dean storming inside.

"We're not done yet." He yelled back, I slammed the door as loud as I could, just after hearing Sam.

"Let her go man, just leave it." He calmed.

* * *

**_dont forget to review...:) :) :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I'm so sorry I took so long getting this out, I had major problems with my laptop, anyway things are good now, this is only a small chapter, but I have more that should start to get more exciting, haha I'm so sorry for being slow. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please keep up the reviews it just helps. and suggestion are always welcome.**_

* * *

I went straight to my room and locked the door, I plugged in my guitar and cranked it up to full ball just to piss Dean off and because it helped, I was jamming for about half-hour, before I was interrupted by someone knocking on my door. I stopped playing and waited for them to speak.

"Charlie, it's me, let me in I just wanna talk" It was Sam.

"Hasn't Dean already said enough?" I said loud enough to pass through the door.

"Come on Chaz." He asked again.

There was a long pause, before I flicked the lock and opened the door slightly; I stood there waiting for him to say something.

"Can I come in?" He asked cautiously.

I didn't say anything but reluctantly opened the door. I felt bad for Sam; he was always trying to keep the peace between Dean and I.

He came in and sat on my bed, I still stood at the door. He beckoned for me to come over and sit with him, I hesitated before going and sitting next to him, I really didn't feel like talking.

He put his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess so, I just don't understand why Dean makes such a big deal about everything I do, it's like he doesn't trust me, I'm just the annoying little sister that gets in the way."

"No, you know it's not like that, Dean really cares about you and doesn't wanna see you get hurt, so I think he just feels helpless when you don't tell us everything."

"Why?"

"That's just Dean, he wants to be everybody's hero." Sam said, and we laughed.

"Is he still mad?" I asked a bit worried.

Just as I finished, Dean came in.

I looked up at him to see if he would answer.

"No Chaz, I'm not mad anymore." He soothed.

Relief came over my face; Dean saw it and just had to add,

"Don't think you're getting off that easy, you're still grounded and no hunting this week or next week." He said firmly.

My face drained and I let out a big sigh.

"Ok." I replied feeling down, no hunting. I can't believe it, this sucks.

Sam got up and left with Dean.

That night they headed out of town, on a hunt without me. So not fair.

But it was nothing new just the usual ghost and paranormal events

I plodded along during this week at school, being grounded put a major dint in my social life, sounds a little pathetic but yeah.

My week shot up to perfect on Friday, in art class we got a new guy and oh my god he is so hot.

The bell went for lunch and I went to meet Jade as usual but this time I had some exciting news to share.

Jade was sitting at our table, I went up and sat down, unable to hide my excitement.

"What are you so happy about?" she asked curiously

I made a silly little giggle before answering

"There's a new guy in my art class and he is so hot." I whispered excitedly across the table.

"Really, what's his name?" she questioned becoming more interested in the conversation.

"His names Cameron, and his coming to my party this weekend." I said eagerly with a smile beaming wide across my face.

"Ok… wait what party?" she said looking a little nervous

"well… when I was talking to him, I kinda got a bit carried away, so I might have told him that there's a party at my house this weekend."

"Charlie, you might have? What about your brothers, your already grounded."

"Don't worry Jade, I have everything under control, my brothers are going away this weekend and they won't be back until late Sunday."

"I don't know Ch…" I cut her off before she could say anymore.

"Oh my god, there he is" I said while nodding my head in his direction trying not to look obvious, Jade didn't seem interested, she was still pissed I was throwing a party, she's such a worry wart sometimes

"Jade, I have everything under control, I promise, ok?" I reassured her

She looked at me then answered.

"Ok, but when you get caught, I had no part in it." I laughed at this

"Since when do I ever get caught?" I scoffed

"Do you really want me to answer that?" she asked knowingly.

"Ok never mind" I laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Hey guys, first off I would just like to apologise, about my extremely late update, I'm currently juggling, my last year in high school and we are getting an extension on our house, so its really been hard to find the time to write, thanks again for all the reviews, ok so its is chapter six and I have to admit I got a little help on this one, after I wrote it I got my cousin who is an awesome writer, to have a look at it and she added something's I was sure how to put down on paper, so I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review and any suggestion are welcome _**

By the end of lunch word had gotten around about my party

Jade stayed back after school so I headed home, as I approached our house I seen dean packing the trunk _'But they aren't meant to be leaving until tomorrow'_ I thought

I walked slowly up to the house all the while staring at Dean and Sam rushing around as I made a stop on the front porch.

"Hey Charlie. We got a new job…" Sam said curtly, passing me to put more and more gear into the Impala.

Dean came up to me trying to do his 'serious macho brother' act.

"You know the rules, Chaz… your still grounded, and of course, we will check in every two hours, _don't_ leave the house." He said firmly, emphasizing the 'don't' and pointing his finger to make it clear.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hey, I mean it. Don't leave the house and lock all the door and windows, got it?" he watched me waiting for a response.

"Yes Sir! What time will you be back?" I asked curiously.

"Sunday, noon." He replied, hesitating before kissing the top of my head. Nodding quickly he then turned and strode back to the car.

"_Sam's turn."_ I thought, as he came back towards the house and grabbed the last of the bags.

"Be good, Charlie, there's some left over dinner in the fridge, if you need us just call, ok?" He smiled then, and kissed me on the cheek.

They left me standing on the porch a bit taken aback; I couldn't help but think what if they came home early? I turned slowly and opened the door, heading towards my bedroom.

By 9 o'clock I was on the couch watching TV when the phone rang. I sighed before taking my time to reach over the arm of the couch to grab the white cordless; it would only be Dean or Sam.

"Hello?" I spoke into the receiver.

"Hey Charlie, it's Sam, how you doing?" His voice echoed through to my ear.

"Yeah, I'm fine Sammy. Hows everything going at that end?" I asked, hoping to get an idea of how long this 'job' was going to take.

"Well, we had a few problems with finding the remains, but it's all good now. We probably won't be home until late Sunday." He replied attentively.

"Ok!" I said a little too up-beat, so I toned it down just a bit. "Good luck and be safe, I'm going to bed now, say goodnight to Dean for me ok?" I couldn't help but let a grin extend across my face.

"Ok Charlie, remember to lock up, stay safe. We'll call you tomorrow." He cautioned.

"Alright Sammy. Night."

"Goodnight Chaz." He said softly before I heard the phone click off.

The next day started bright and early when Jade rang to say that she was on her way. When she arrived we put some stuff away and she helped me clean up a bit. I had only just managed to put all of the weapons away before she got there. As we finished bringing in the drinks from the garage, the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Charlie, just checking in, again. What are you up to?" Dean asked, almost suspiciously.

"Just hanging with Jade, nothing illegal, Dean…" I said with a tiny hint of sarcasm to hide the worry in my voice.

While on the phone the door bell rang, I motioned for Jade to answer it.

"Ok Dean, well I better get back to the movie. Talk to you tomorrow, ok?" I hung up quickly, just in time for people to start pouring in.

After only fifteen minutes, alcohol was everywhere. Of course I had a few, but it was just to calm the nerves. Honestly…

The music was loud and people were laughing, everyone seemed to be having a great time, and I was already tipsy. I heard the door bell chime again, but only just. Jade must have heard it too because we met at the door, I slowly opened it to see Cameron and a friend patiently standing there.

Tall, dark and extremely handsome was the only way to describe him, and as for his friend, well jade seemed to take a liking to him at first glance and pulled him inside, immediately claiming him, Cameron and I looked on amused.

I quickly turned back to find him staring at me, I got caught in his eyes and after a few moments his expression changed a little. I hiccuped, making him laugh. I snapped out of it realising he was still standing outside; I blushed and quickly stepped aside to let him through.

"Sorry…come in." I said shaking my head.

He watched me, still smiling and strode inside.

We made our way through what was once a quite living room and into the kitchen. And yet Cameron still hadn't spoken a word, he just kept smirking at me.

"So… do you want a drink or something?" I asked looking over at him pushing for him to speak.

His smirk grew wider "Or something?" he questioned teasingly.

I slapped him on the chest playfully "You know what I mean." I grinned back.

Cameron moved in closer so that our bodies were inches away. I was now leaning back against the cupboard while his hands fell to the counter-top either side of me. Moving his head to my ear he purred; "But what if I want, _or something_?" his voice was intentionally seductive in my ear and I could feel his breath on my neck as he pulled away. I giggled while trying to catch my breath.

"Let's…umm…start with a drink first." I grinned as I handed him a beer. He took it, but made sure that his hand touched mine, he smirked as we began to walk back to the party that was going off in the living room.

_**Please review**_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: hey guys, thanks again to the people who reviewed it really means a lot, well this is chapter seven I hope you enjoy it, please keep reviewing, and as always ideas are welcome!

I love hearing from you guys.

Just as we got into the room, a new tray of shots was going around. Cameron passed me one off the plate and I gulped it down eagerly. Giggling, I reached for another…and another, until I downed 6 within minutes. My favourite song was now playing on the stereo; I grabbed Cameron's hand and stumbled into the middle of the dance floor. I twisted and twirled around him, my dress swaying wildly until his arms caught me from falling and he pulled me against his chest. My arms wound around his neck and his hands dropped to my hips, I giggled again at the feeling. I'd never been this close to a guy before this, we swayed a while as the song changed to a slower one but I soon began to feel dizzy.

"Umm, I just need to sit down." I mumbled as I pulled my arms away from Cameron's neck.

I staggered over towards the couch and collapsed onto it. I giggled when he sat next to me, his arm found it's way around my shoulders and I grinned. I leant back into the couch trying to get the nervous feeling out of my stomach. I looked up to his face to see him smirking once again.

"What?..." I was cut off by his lips on mine, moving slowly. I didn't respond for a moment, he pulled back.

"Are you ok?" He asked cautiously.

"Yeah…" I replied, trying to catch my breath.

"Good." Was his only response before he pushed his lips against mine again. This time I kissed back, though I was definitely caught off-guard when he pushed himself on top of me.

I pulled back from the kiss once more, just as his hand had reached under my dress.

"I, uh…" I mumbled as I grabbed his arm to stop him from going any further. "I don't think I'm ready for any…" I said, trying to get my point across.

"It's ok," He said, taking his hand away and placing it on the side of the couch next to my head. "We'll take it slow."

He leaned in then and it was obvious that he didn't want to stop this time, I kissed back and placed my hand on his neck, pulling him down a bit more. He let his body weight drop onto mine as he got a bit more forceful with his kisses.

It must have been getting real late, it seemed like people just started to disappear, Cameron and I were still enjoying ourselves, but have to admit I was starting to feel a little sick and dizzy, I have never drunk that much alcohol in my life, Cam seemed to be doing ok, he couldn't seem to keep his hands off me. Suddenly I heard a hushed rumbling noise; pulling away from Cam I tried to slow my breathing so I could listen.

"Cam did you hear that?" I asked uneasily. Cam just looked at me like the alcohol must have gone to my head.

"What…are you talking about babe?" he questioned, trying to control his breathing.

My eyes took a quick scan of the almost empty room. "Never mind, it's probably nothing anyway…" I mumbled before pulling him down to kiss me again.

Cam ran his hand up the side of my body, my dress riding up a little, while we went back to kissing.

_General point of view_

The impala pulled into the street and Dean and Sam could already sense something wasn't right, this was confirmed when they pulled into the driveway. Music was playing and the lights were on, empty beer bottles littered the lawn.

"What the fuck?!" Dean yelled while practically jumping out of the impala, Sam was just as quick to get out. It was obvious that Dean was angry, and he could possibly do something that he would later regret.

"Shit. Dean! Wait, just calm down!" Sam pleaded as he quickly followed him up to the house.

It was too late; Dean had already flung open the front door. He burst into the living room just to find a blind drunk Charlie with an older Cameron on top of her. Dean's anger rose when he saw the places that Cameron's hands occupied. The pair was still oblivious to Dean and Sam's return. Dean didn't hesitate before grabbing the collar of Cameron's shirt and roughly pulling him off Charlie.

_Charlie's point of view_

I got a huge shock, when Cameron's lips were ripped from mine; the next thing I heard was Sam's voice.

"Dean…" he warned as he stepped closer to the couch.

I sat up just in time to see Dean's fist connect with Cameron's face, I forced myself to stand up and stumbled over to Dean and Cameron. Dean had Cam by the scruff of the neck and Sam was just about ready to jump in.

"Dean what are you doing?!" I said, trying to sound sober, but failed miserably as I tried to take a step closer.

"Charlie have you been drinking?" Sam piped up in the background, his voice worried.

Dean glared at me momentarily before looking back at Cameron who was being held up by Dean's fist around his shirt.

"Please dude we didn't do anything I swear!" Cam tried to reason, panic rising in his throat.

"But you were planning to weren't you?!" he spat at Cameron angrily.

There was no reasoning with Dean when he was this revved up, which I has only happened once before. Sam was too late jumping and Dean's fist had again collided with Cameron's face, this time sending him to the ground.

"Oh my god, Cam!" I screamed as tears rolled down my cheeks. I rushed over and fell down next to Cameron. Dean grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him up so he was standing.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing?!" He yelled, his voice becoming husky.

Dean raised his fist again and this time Sam caught him before he could deliver the blow. He turned around and shoved him off. "No Sam!" He yelled before turning back to Cameron. As Dean had turned around I threw myself in front of Cameron to at least try to reason with him.

But Dean didn't realize in time and his fist connected with my cheekbone making my head turn sharply.

"Fuck!" I mumbled in pain as I dropped to my knees. I'd never been hit that hard before.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: hey guys, thank so so so much for reviewing please keep it up, it helps knowing people are enjoy it, umm… this chap is a little bit longer, lol not much longer, but longer, I'm trying to keep on top of things and update when I can, so yeah umm… enjoy!!! Don't forget to review about anything lol good, bad, terrible, awesome. Lol ok I'm going to let you read now.

Everything was silent, I was scared to look up, when I did everyone was staring in disbelief, tears were just steaming down my face uncontrollably, as I held my hand to my face, I looked up at my older brother Dean with fear in my eye, I couldn't say anything and neither could he.

Cameron took this opportunity to make a run for the door, which made me cry more 'why did they have to come home…why?' I asked myself, although I was punched in the face, I was still in the wrong.

Sam finally made a move and came to my side, I was lost for, lost for everything, I so did the only thing I could do, I wrapped my arms around Sam's neck and lay my head on his shoulder he scooped me up into his arms and he carried me to my room with me quietly sobbing, Sam tried to calm me with soothing words, but he to, had no idea what to say.

"Shh… its ok Charlie…its ok" he eased.

Everything was blurry the only thing that I could feel was the pain in my face, and the massive headache increasing.

When we arrived at my room he took me in and lay me on my bed, he placed the covers over me, then sat beside me on the bed, I think he was hoping to get a response.

"umm… can I get you anything?" he asked awkwardly

his voice was faint in my mind, I was still trying to get my head around my brother punching me in the face.

I rolled over without saying anything, Sam sat there helpless while I stared into space slowly drifting off into nothingness.

I awoke with my head throbbing; knocking me back into reality when I touched my face, the pain letting me know last night was definitely not a dream.

I lay safely in my bed for a moment, trying to focus.

"Wonder what will happen today…" I thought as I slowly pushed myself up into a sitting position. I could hear movement downstairs, a sign that my brothers were already awake.

"Great, another fun day in the life of a Winchester…"

I stumbled out of bed; straightening my dress on my way to the door. I cracked it open slightly and took a quick look around; I didn't want to run into either of my brothers. Especially Dean. Before I could dash to the bathroom I heard a smashing sound downstairs which made me freeze, it might have been a bottle?

"Argh! Why does she…argh. She makes me so angry! …" I heard Dean growl from downstairs.

I think that he was trying to convince himself that it was my fault that he punched me.

"God, he's such a jerk! He never admits when he's wrong!" I yelled inside my head, getting angrier.

I slid down the wall beside the door; leaving at ajar so I could still hear their conversation.

"Dude, calm down…you're going to wake her up!" Sam warned in hushed tones.

I could tell by the awkward silences that Dean was feeling guilty; he tended to stew on things.

"Dude, I swear I didn't mean to hit her. It was an accident Sam, she got in the way." Dean said faintly, his voice sounding defeated.

"_See. I told Sam that I just get in the way." _I thought to myself as I considered the situation over inside my head.

"Dean, you shouldn't have gone so wild in the first place, you didn't even think." Sam said to Dean, trying to keep his voice down.

"Yeah I know, but you saw that guy on top of her, touching her! Come on she's our sister Sam!" Dean spoke loudly, trying to justify what he had done.

"It doesn't change the fact that you punched Charlie…" Sam added. This made me smile a little, having someone stick up for me as much as Sam was.

"I know Sam, and I'm sorry!" he said short and sharp.

"Well it's no good telling me that." Sam said as he looked towards the stairs.

"When is that kid going to learn how to follow orders?!" Dean said loudly, working himself up again.

I hate it when he referres to me as a kid! Since when does he think he plays the role of a father! Now I was starting to get angry, he was so stubborn!

I was sick of listening; it was only making me angrier. In my haste to get up I tripped out of my bedroom, cursing softly as I slowly pushed myself away from the carpet. I continued to hurry down the hall to the bathroom.

I ran to the bathroom and went for the mirror straight away. I had to stop myself from screaming when I saw my reflection. My face was basically purple on one side and I could only just open that eye. And Dean was trying to blame me for this?!

"Look what he did…" I said to myself, not really wanting to believe it.

Tears appeared in my eyes and began to fall freely down my face; flashes of the night before began playing in my mind and my anger began to rise. I stared at myself in the mirror, trying desperately to stay calm. Everything seemed out of focus as I suddenly threw my fist at the mirror; shattering it into little pieces that splintered into the sink and onto the floor. All of my anger was rising to my head giving me an immense head rush. As my breathing got heavier I glanced down to my hand which was covered in blood. The broken mirror had made gashes in my hand and wrist which was now stinging like hell.

"Fuck…" I managed to spit out before I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Charlie! Are you ok? What happened?!" I heard Dean yell out as they made it to the second story.

"What does he care? He was the one who punched me and chased Cameron away." I thought in my head as I gritted my teeth; trying to hold my tears in.

I made it to the bathroom door just in time to slam it in their faces and flick the lock.

"NO! GO AWAY!" I screamed urgently, my voice cracking, making me sound frantic.

Dean had pulled away from the door and Sam tried to work his magic.

"C'mon Charlie, what happened? Are you ok? Just let us in." He said trying to sound as sympathetic as possible.

"NO! I don't want you to see me! I don't want anyone to see me like this! Leave me alone!" I screamed, my voice sounding defeated.

I began to feel light headed; looking down at the blood that was pooling on the tiled floor I followed the drips to my wrist. Biting my bottom lip, I grabbed the hand towel and firmly wrapped it around my hand and wrist. I sat on the cold floor as I listened for sounds coming from outside.

"Charlie if you don't open the door then we're coming in anyway!" Dean roared outside the door.

"NO YOUR NOT! DON'T YOU DARE!" I screamed back at them.

There was a slight silence.

"No! Dean stop!" I heard Sam yell.

It was too late, now there was no bathroom door that allowed me to keep a barrier between us.

"How could he?!" The voice in my head exclaimed.

I let out a small screech before I stood up. Without looking at them I ran to push past them both with all of the force I could muster. It wasn't enough. Dean caught my arms before I made it out the door. My body tensed as he held me, I looked into his eyes briefly, watching him cringe at what he had done.

"Charlie…I…I'm…" He stammered but I cut him off.

"Don't hurt me…Please. Don't touch me!" I corrected myself, the fear showing in my eyes.

"Just…leave me alone!" I said, not meaning to show any of the fear that was so clearly plastered to my face and in my voice. Dean had definitely seen it. I attempted to pull my arms away from Dean's hands.

"please…" I whispered in tears again, I think the fear in my eyes caused him to let go. I ducked my head and stepped away from him.

I put my head down hiding my face, I attempted to push past again but this time Sam tried to stop me. I made it out of the bathroom, then turned.

"No Sam! Don't." I said as I headed down the hall and towards the front door. I was still crying and all I needed right now was some space. I didn't want to be afraid of Dean, but what if this all happens again? Accidents happen all the time.

I headed to the kitchen as I made it downstairs. I rummaged through the first-aid box until I found some aspirin and a bandage. Drinking the two pills down I walked out of the front door and onto the porch while wrapping up my wrist securely.

"Charlie! Where are you going?!" Dean yelled from the top of the staircase.

"Out!" I snarled back at him before stepping onto the footpath.

did you like it ...tell me about


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: hey guys, thank you thank you thank you all your reviews mean so so much, well this one is chapter nine, I'm kinda a little behind on school work, I think I have been having to much love these holidays, so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, I hope you guys don't mind to much, but I'm going to try :D lol anyway enough talk, happy reading. 

p.s: this was a hard chapter for me to write. I kinda had a few blocks along the way.

Large dark clouds were rumbling across the sky as I looked up. I stalked in the direction of the park at the end of our street.

I now wish that I had changed out of my dress and into something warmer, the wind had picked up once I entered the large park and the trees were swaying, blocking out any sunlight left.

I kept glancing behind me as I walked, feeling that maybe I was being followed by Sam or Dean. I wouldn't have put it past them.

Hearing footsteps I span around, seeing nobody I twisted back around and ran straight into Rick. My day couldn't possibly have gotten worse!

"Well, well, well…Look who it is! Big bad Charlie Winchester." Rick teased; his mates now surrounding me. I began to edge my way past them, I definitely wasn't in the mood to deal with this jerk.

"Oh? Leaving so soon?" One of his buddies remarked as he pushed me back into the circle they had made.

"Don't touch me asshole!" I growled.

"Hey, she's a feisty one Rick…" Another one said, trying to poke and upset me to get a reaction, I twisted around and shoved the guy, making him stumble backwards.

I spun around and eyed Rick as he began to talk again. I shook my head quickly so that some of my hair fell to cover my face.

"What happened to your eye Charlie? Oh that's right, your brother beat you. Everybody knows about that..." he said in a false sarcastic voice.

"No, he didn't…He didn't mean to." I mumbled, not wanting to start anything.

"Sorry, what was that? I didn't hear you." He said menacingly.

"NO HE DIDN'T!" I yelled in his face. "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" I shouted before pushing him backwards.

I immediately looked to the ground and stepped back, unfortunately I stepped into one of his cronies which made me jump forwards warily. I took a deep breath as I stepped around Rick and began to run in hope of getting away from him.

"Come back here you little bitch! I'm not finished with you yet!" He yelled before turning and chasing me.

The next thing I knew, I was forced off my feet and pinned to the ground. Rick straddled me and grabbed my wrists, pinning them beside my head.

"What the hell are you doing Rick?! Get off me!" I shrieked, struggling to get out of his forceful grip.

"Not so tough now are you Winchester?" He said while smirking. I wiped away his smirk when I spat hatefully in his face.

He rubbed his face on his shoulder, wiping my spit away before he stared at me carefully. He leant in towards me and I turned my face away quickly.

"I like a girl who puts up a fight…" He purred into my ear, roughly kissing my neck as he pulled away.

"Hey Rick! We got to get going. See ya later!" One of his mates called out and I could then hear them walking away.

"_Oh god. How the hell am I gonna get out of this one?!_" I thought intensely as I kept my head to the side.

Rick gathered my hands above my head with one arm. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him, roughly fixing a kiss on my lips. He pulled away slowly until he was inches away from my face, gauging my reaction. My breathing began to get heavier as I coaxed myself along inside my head. "_Don't start crying Charlie! You can beat him_!"

"So… Did your father ever tell you what you mother was like in this position?" He taunted.

"He so did not just bring her into this!" I thought. This had completely set me off, I started kicking and screaming trying to get him away from me.

"Get off me you fucking prick!" I screamed as loud as I could while tears weld in my eyes as the fear of not getting away became more obvious.

"Now why would I wanna do that Charlie? We're just getting started." He said dangerously.

I tried my hardest to throw him off but it was no use. I could feel a small tear run slowly down my cheek. Rick then pulled my arms down beside me and pinned them there. He pulled a knife out of his back pocket and began to twirl it in his fingers.

"So she does get scared…" He smirked.

He ran the blade lightly down my chest, making me shudder in fear. "_Come on Charlie, snap out of it!_" I yelled inside my head as more tears threatened to fall.

"Don't worry babe, it will only hurt a little." He said cruelly.

I looked away in disgust as he smiled. He pulled the straps of my dress away from my shoulders making me panic.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" I screamed while managing to get my arms free. I tried hitting his chest and pushing his shoulders away from me but he grabbed my aching wrist and squeezed.

"Ahhh…Stop…please…" I yelped in pain, trying to pull my arm away. Once he had both of my wrists firmly in his hand he slapped me across the face.

I gasped in surprise while he shifted his weight and raised my dress above my waist.

I whimpered, closing my eyes I expected the worst. Suddenly his weight was lifted from my body. I rolled onto my side and scampered backwards hurriedly. I looked over to see Dean beating Rick to a pulp. I was stunned yet relieved to see my brother, if he hadn't of shown up then I don't know what would of happened.

My face was blank when Dean approached me, breathing heavily. I slowly pushed myself upright and fell against his chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck, crying quietly. He picked me up and I secured my legs around his waist.

"Come on, we're going home kiddo." He murmured as he turned and headed home.


	10. Chapter 10

**hey guys, sorry I took so long to update hope you havent given up on me... but year just trying to finish year 12, well I have the next chapter for you, hope you enjoy and please dont forget to tell me what you think, it really helps, ok well enjoy :)**

Sam hurriedly opened the front door as Dean carried me up the porch and into the house.

"Oh god, Dean what happened?" Sam asked worriedly, slamming the door and following us into the lounge room.

Dean ignored Sam momentarily and set me softly onto the couch. I hesitated before releasing my grip and pulling my arms away from his neck. My whole body was in a daze, one that I couldn't snap out of, I guess I was in shock. Dean walked over to Sam and began to explain what had happened. I could feel their gaze but I couldn't bring myself to look up at them. Were they still mad at me? Did they feel sorry for me? What would happen next?

I could easily tell that Dean was trying to keep both his voice and anger down. The story that he was telling Sam just seemed to keep going and so many questions were buzzing around in my head, how long had Dean been watching? Was he testing me before he stepped in? Had I tried my hardest?!

I gave up trying to focus on what they were saying; it was only until I faintly heard my name that I look up innocently.

Then went back to staring into space, I couldn't see anything in front of me, it was all just… empty.

I felt the weight of the couch move, one of my brothers was sitting beside me I didn't know which one, I failed to bring myself to look, 'what is wrong with me snap out of it' I told myself.

"Charlie?" Sam spoke quietly beside me, I couldn't pull myself away from my blank stare to answer him, when he didn't get a response I could tell he looked up at Dean.

Dean stooped down in front of me breaking my stare he new, he had to get in front of me before I would see anything, I had only been in this state of hysterics once along time ago and Dean was my knight in shining armor.

"Charlie? look at me…" he waited, I moved my eyes to meet his face, I had never seen so much sympathy come from Deans features, I pulled a confused face.

"Charlie… are you ok? You need to tell us everything that happened." He spoke nice and slowly.

Sam placed his hand on my shoulder to confront me and I flinched standing up and began to head up stairs, I could feel them following me.

"Charlie wait please… we just want to help you." Sam pleaded, I continued walking like I hadn't heard them.

Once inside my room I slammed the door behind me, not turning around to see if they were still following. I grabbed my huge teddy-bear and fell into the middle of the bed; I needed to hold something to try to calm myself down, to try to stop my hands shaking. To stop my whole body from shaking. I pulled myself into a sitting position when I heard a faint tap at the door before it was pushed open. I slowly glanced towards the bottom of the door, staring at the feet that had come into view; my eyes shot up to meet Dean's composed face. He stepped into my room and shut the door quietly, still staring intently at me; he flinched as he walked over to me, hands in his pockets.

He perched himself on the edge of my bed and I took a few deep breaths as I looked him over closely, something was different about him at that moment, he seemed softer almost. But, why is it that when you just want to be left alone, everyone seems to want to talk to you?

"Charlie…I…I want you to know that…umm, I'm re…" I cut him off before he could finish, I knew what he was trying to say, I knew that he was trying to apologize. Any other day I would have loved to see my brother squirm like this, but the past few days made it hard to do anything but accept.

"It's ok Dean…I know…" My response was barely audible but he had heard it. I looked over to him; he looked so sincere, so sorry. But it wasn't just about hitting me; this was a side of Dean that he tried so hard to get rid of, so hard to block out. Unyet here he was, trying to apologize for what he had done.

There was an awkward silence between Dean and I that went on for too long. It bugged me when I didn't know what he was thinking; Dean was so hard to read! I kept my head down submissively; I struggled, determined not to break the silence first. It wasn't until I heard Sam on the stairs that I looked up. My eyes found him standing in the doorway with a sympathetic look on his face, though it was more of a 'sorry but I have to ask you what happened and I want all the answers' kind of look. There was no chance of me being able to get through a talk like that today without totally breaking down. And I wasn't about to let that happen in front of my brothers.

"How are you feeling Charlie?" Sam asked quietly. I could tell by his voice that he felt helpless.

I winced at his question glancing swiftly at Dean before I set my eyes back on Sam.

I shrugged the question off as best I could, answering only a, "I'll be ok…" In response. My voice quivered but I hoped that it had escaped his notice. I wasn't too careful in my wording; I was too paranoid about getting out of that room.

"Look Charlie, we really need you to tell us everything that happened. Did anything happen with Rick? Did he…do anything?" Sam asked me awkwardly.

I screwed my face up. What type of question was that?! As if I would have let it go that far. '_I could have fought him off. Right?'_ I asked myself before shaking my head and getting weakly off the bed. I headed over to my draws and rummaged around for some clean clothes. I turned around and headed for the door, my head lowered towards the ground. I didn't need to face them about this right now, couldn't they wait?

"No…no, nothing happened…" I muttered as I went to exit my bedroom.

Sam stepped in front of me and I flinched. I looked up at him, my face distressed and defeated. He looked at me for only a moment, his head cocked to the side as if he was confused before he stepped to the side and let me pass.

I walked, or should I say stumbled to the bathroom. Sam must have fixed the door while Dean and I were out; for this, I was grateful! I shut it quickly and flicked the lock, heaving a sigh in relief that I was now alone. I let my head rest against the pale wood of the door before I turned toward the small shelf that held my toiletries. I placed my clean clothes down and turned on the hot water tap. I let steam fill the room before I took my clothes off, leaving them strew about the bathroom and jumped into the shower. I let out another sigh as the hot water fell gently against me; I now understood why people thought that a shower was relaxing.

I was glad that I had smashed the bathroom mirror; at least I didn't have to look at my reflection. I got out of the shower shivering, I hadn't realized how cold it was. I threw on an old baggy t-shirt over my singlet and pulled on a pair of old sweats before I began towel drying my hair.


End file.
